Murdoch in Wonderland
"Murdoch in Wonderland" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fifty-second episode of the series. It first aired on May 10, 2011 (UK). Summary A man is found murdered at a Lewis Carroll costume party. All clues point to the Mad Hatter; Murdoch was dressed as the Mad Hatter. Upon solving this crime, Murdoch does not attend Dr.Ogden's wedding and is suspended three weeks with a reprimand. With the wedding of Dr. Ogden and Dr. Darcy Garland just days away, Detective Murdoch awakens from a drugged stupor at a crime scene to find that he is the prime suspect in the murder of Randolph Littlefair, the guest of honour at the previous night's Alice in Wonderland costume party. Inspector Brackenreid believes Murdoch was framed, but when Station House No. 3's Inspector Giles is handed the case, Giles orders Murdoch jailed until the truth is known. Giles interrogates Murdoch about the party, but nothing in Murdoch's hazy memory can exonerate him. The case against him grows even stronger when it is learned he arrested Littlefair years earlier. The fact that Littlefair wasn't convicted suggests Murdoch took the law into his own hands. To discover the truth, Murdoch escapes from jail to look for the one guest at the party who knew Littlefair back then as well. Meanwhile, Ruby Ogden discovers that Murdoch had intended to propose to her sister, Julia, throwing Julia into emotional turmoil hours before her wedding. Julia leaves an impassioned note for Murdoch, asking him to tell her his true feelings before she says her vows. Feeling guilt over his mistake from 12 years ago, Murdoch frees Constance from her cell, alerting her that the other officers are attending a wedding ceremony, and giving her money to escape to Windsor. When Inspector Brackenreid returns, he tells Murdoch that the latter is suspended for just three weeks for breaking out of prison; however, Murdoch tells him he has done something much worse and recommends that Brackenreid pour them both a drink, which alerts Brackenreid to the seriousness of the situation. Character Revelations * While serving at Station House No. 1, Murdoch's duty to the law and his zealous commitment to telling the truth cost his witness Ava Moon her good looks, her career as an actress and her dreams of having children. * Believing it is one mistake he can set right, Murdoch releases Constance Gardiner. She points out that it will cost him his career, Murdoch replies, "You'll never know what it's cost me." * When William doesn't show up at the wedding to stop her, Julia keeps her promise to Darcy Garland and marries him. Continuity *Inspector Giles of Station House No. 3 is given complete authority over the investigation. *After interviewing Dr. Ogden, Inspector Giles forbids her from having any further contact with Murdoch. * The last episode Chief Constable Stockton is mentioned before he retired from that position. * This is the beginning of Giles' quest to get the righteous Murdoch to confess to his crime. Historical References * The theme of the party is based on Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. * Julia states Murdoch was drugged with Mescaline, a drug from peyote which was first isolated in 1897 by Arthur Heffter. Trivia *Last appearance of Ruby Ogden. *The Lewis Carroll party's outdoor scenes were filmed at Ruthven Park near Cayuga. *This episode's executive producers Philip Bedard and Larry Lalonde wrote the TV series Forever Knight's episode "Curiouser and Curiouser". Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Sarah Gadon as Ruby Ogden Nigel Bennett as Inspector Giles Guest Cast Tamara Gorski as Constance Gardiner / Ava Moon Debra McCabe as Ellenor Littlefair Ashley Wright as Randolph Littlefair / Michael Cudmore Terry Jones as Bradley Reda Sally Cahill as Alexandra Reda David Macniven as Jack Reda Mickey MacDonald as Tweedledee Mark MacDonald as Tweedledum Brendan Beiser as Albert Wallace Jonathan Hagey as Minister Uncredited Cast Gallery Murdoch in Wonderland 01.png|Randolph Littlefair dead in his "Mock Turtle" costume Murdoch in Wonderland 02.png|Murdoch asleep from a long night after being drugged Murdoch in Wonderland 04.png|Inspector Giles' first introduction Murdoch in Wonderland 06.png|Party invitation Murdoch in Wonderland 07.png|Arriving at the party Murdoch in Wonderland 09.png|Constance Gardiner and Bradley Reda Murdoch in Wonderland 08.png Murdoch in Wonderland 13.png|Murdoch is jailed for being chief suspect 413 Murdoch in Wonderland.PNG|Brackenreid at the Blackboard with Giles|link=Blackboard Murdoch in Wonderland 14.png|Constable Higgins attempts to make sense of the nonsense poem Murdoch in Wonderland 15.png|Constance Gardiner (being interviewed by Higgins) Murdoch in Wonderland 16.png|Ruby Ogden discovers that the detective intended to propose to Julia once before Murdoch in Wonderland 17.png|Murdoch punches Littlefair after he hit his wife Murdoch in Wonderland 18.png|Ruby reads to Julia Murdoch's proposal found with the ring. Murdoch in Wonderland 19.png|Detective Murdoch and Inspector Giles Murdoch in Wonderland 21.png|Julia and Darcy's wedding Murdoch in Wonderland 20.png|Murdoch sets Constance Gardiner free in spite of the consequences Murdoch in Wonderland 22.png Category:Season Four Category:Season Finales